mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Amethyst Star/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png Lily faced with the stampede S1E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight faces the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Dracofobia Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png A Praga do Século Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png The Team leaders S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Amethyst Star Organized S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Party at Sugarcube Corner S1E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Clear path to the exit S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png The possibilities are discussed S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Chicken race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash start to race S1E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Sweetie Drops stretches before the race S1E13.png Rainbow Dash says yeah yeah S1E13.png Twilight Sparkle is here for the experience S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Ponies at the finish line S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Feita Para o Sucesso Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png As Artistas Every pony gathered in front of the school S1E18.png The talent show stage S1E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Every pony laughs at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance S1E18.png The crusaders walk offstage S1E18.png Applejack anticipates the last award of the night S1E18.png Verde Não Fica Bem para Você Ponies looking at Fluttershy S1E20.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S1E20.png Royal Ribbon, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy skidding across the floor S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Festa de uma Só Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dejected S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Lição Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Berryshine Pie S2E5.png Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Belas Pústulas Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Amethyst Star struggling to open the peanut butter jar S2E08.png Amethyst Star struggling with peanut butter jar S2E8.png Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png Aren't you milking this S2E08.png Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png Amethyst Star what that S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png O Espremedor de Suco Superveloz 6.000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Ponyville Confidencial Foal Free Press S2E23.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Angel bounces away S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Pôneis Poderosos Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png A Queda de Rainbow Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Três É Demais Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy shielding her eyes S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? View of Crowd S04E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Salto de Fé Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in glue and tape S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow complains to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy "if that is what you really want..." S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png 5ª Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Slice of Life Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Amethyst Star "me?" S5E9.png Matilda asking Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png Amethyst Star happy to help S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star looking toward the fight S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star standing together S5E9.png Amethyst Star running away from the battlefield S5E9.png Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Nerdy delegate slurping a latte S5E10.png Spike speaking with nerdy delegate S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "she wanted me to prep her" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate about to leave S5E10.png Spike and nerdy delegate discuss the statue S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm good at what I do" S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Mercadorias Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Amethyst Star doll.jpg|Boneca Equestria Girls de Amethyst Star My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg en:Amethyst Star/Gallery es:Amethyst Star/Galería Categoria:Galerias de personagens